Jamais
by Luna051
Summary: 5 ans après avoir fuis le monde sorcier, Harry reviens pour faire ce qu'il a a faire a savoir: déclarer sa flamme a l'homme de sa vie. slash HPSR et attention: LEMON écrit par moi cette fois!


kikou tout le monde. j'étais en train de faire mes courses de noel quand je me suis acheté le DVD d'Isabelle boulay en concert. il y avait une chanson dessus. la deuxième je crois. elle s'appelle Jamais. si vous le pouvez, téléchargez là, elle est vraiment génial et moi j'ai réussit a voir ryry et sevy sans problème. voilà j'espère que ce petit OS va vous plaire. bisous

* * *

JAMAIS 

Bonjour a vous, je m'appelle Harry, Harry Potter. Que vous soyez moldus ou sorciers vous devez sans aucun doute me connaître. Pour vous faire un petit récapitulatif, après avoir butté face de serpent j'ai tout plaqué et je suis parti pour faire ce que je voulais vraiment. De la musique. Aujourd'hui, je suis un artiste reconnu a travers le monde. Mon attaché de presse est un cracmol. Ca fait 5 ans que ça dure. 5 ans que je vis dans l'euphorie de la scène et il ne me manque qu'une seule chose pour vraiment être heureux. Lui.

_Si je reviens comme la vie  
Si je reviens encore une fois  
Comme une vague à l'infini  
Si je reviens jusque chez toi  
Ne me dis pas qu'il est trop tard  
Je reviens d'un si long voyage  
Pour voir le ciel dans ton regard  
Et la beauté sur ton visage_

Lui, il est mon tout. Il est celui a qui je pense quand je chante, il est celui a qui je pense quand je mange, quand je dors et que je me réveille en sueur et haletant. Il était mon professeur a Poudlard, l'homme pour qui j'ai vaincu Voldemort. l'homme sur qui je fondais tout mes espoirs et pour qui je suis parti. En fait, je crois que le verbe fuir serait plus réaliste. Oui j'ai fuis. Sans un mot, sans un regard en arrière. Sans rien. Et aujourd'hui je reviens. Les photographes moldus ou sorciers se pressent sur mon passage. Le retour de l'enfant chéri de l'Angleterre. Je serais ravi de revoir la tête des Dursley aujourd'hui. Ils doivent se mordre les doigts jusqu'au sang. Je monte dans la limousine grand luxe et elle me conduit jusqu'à la gare King Cross. Nous sommes le 31 Octobre. C'est Halloween. Personne n'est au courant de mon retour et c'est très bien comme ça.

_J'ai dressé les cordes du temps  
Et marché sur d'autres planètes  
Je suis allée au bout du vent  
Mais c'est ici que tout s'arrête  
J'ai fait cent fois l' tour de la terre  
Goûté l'eau de toutes les fontaines  
Touché le cœur de la lumière  
Sans jamais rien qui me retienne_

Je vois le paysage défiler et mon enfance me saute a la figure. Enfance ! voilà un mot bien commode pour quelqu'un comme moi qui n'en ai jamais eu ! ma cage thoracique se comprime. J'ai peur. Moi le grand Lord Harry Potter (remercions la reine d'Angleterre pour m'avoir redonné mon titre !) j'ai peur. Peur de ne pas être bien accueilli là bas. Peur du rejet que je risque de voir dans son regard. Est-il toujours aussi froid qu'avant ? et les autres ? je sais que ron et Hermione se sont mariés et je n'ai même pas été a leurs mariage. J'étais en concert ce soir là et mes chansons leurs ont été dédicacées. Mais si je reviens aujourd'hui ce n'est que pour lui. Fini de fuir. Je rentre a la maison. et je déposerais mon cœur a ses pieds dusse t il l'écraser avec ses chaussures magnifiquement cirées.

_Où que je sois, jusqu'où j'irai  
Y'a les traces de tes pas  
J' voudrais te dire que j'ai jamais  
J'ai jamais, jamais, jamais vu plus loin que toi  
J'ai jamais, jamais, jamais vu plus loin que toi_

Le train vient d'arriver a la gare de Pré au Lard. Dans quelques minutes je serais là. je redécouvre les grilles du château, ses hautes tours ou j'aimais rester la nuit tout en rêvant de lui. Je regarde ma montre, il est 19 heures. Les élèves doivent être en train de manger. Peut être y a t il un bal. L'émotion me noue la gorge et me pique les fesses (n.a : comme a l'auteur d'ailleurs !). ce château est ma maison. il l'a toujours été. Poudlard est ma vie, elle est mon cœur et mon âme. Avec lui ! le moment est venu, j'entre dans l'école. Tous les tableaux me saluent chaleureusement comme si j'avais encore 15 ans ! alors que j'en ai 23 ! pas si vieux tout compte fait !

_Si je reviens de mes oublis  
Si je reviens de mes errances  
Si je reviens c'est qu'aujourd'hui  
Je veux faire crier le silence  
Ne me dis pas qu'il est trop tôt  
Pour se parler d'éternité  
Dans ma musique et dans mes mots  
C'est toujours toi que j'ai chanté_

Je pousse les grandes portes et le silence se fait autour de moi. Je fixe les élèves, puis les professeurs. Un sourire fend mon visage. Hermione est a la place de Binns. Peut être s'est il enfin rendu compte qu'il était mort depuis bien trop longtemps ? les miracles existent ils ? Ron est a la place de madame bibine qui est morte durant la dernière bataille. Un avada entre les deux yeux. Neville a la place de Chourave. Visiblement, la table regorge de Gryffondor. Ma maison. mon chez moi. Je vois une larme glisser sur la joue de ma Mione et du directeur. Mon grand père de substitution a qui j'en ai tellement voulu après la mort de Sirius. Je m'avance calmement et enfin je le vois lui. Si je n'étais pas aussi mal a l'aise j'éclaterais de rire. Il a la bouche grande ouverte tout comme le sont ses yeux. Pour moi il n'en est que plus beau. Il n'a pas tellement changé. Un peu vieilli peut être !

_Où que je sois, jusqu'où j'irai  
Y'a les traces de tes pas  
J' voudrais te dire que j'ai jamais  
J'ai jamais, jamais, jamais vu plus loin que toi  
J'ai jamais, jamais, jamais vu plus loin que toi_

Hermione se précipite vers moi et me met une gifle pas piquée des vers avant de s'effondrer en larme dans mes bras. Je la sers très fort. Elle ne cesse de me demander pourquoi. Pourquoi je les ai abandonné ! eux qui étaient et resteront mes meilleurs amis jusqu'à la fin. Eux qui ont toujours été là même quand cela signifiait leur mort. Je lui demande pardon et je me rend compte alors que moi aussi je pleure. Tous mes amis viennent a ma rencontre et me serrent dans leurs bras. Même Dumbledore qui a présent pleure a chaudes larmes. C'est seulement maintenant que je réalise a quel point ils m'ont manqué tous. Comme un petit enfant que je n'ai jamais été, j'enfuis ma tête dans la robe de mon estimé directeur et je sanglote lamentablement. Celui ci me sert avec force et me murmure des phrases apaisante a l'oreille.

_Où que je sois, jusqu'où j'irai  
Y'a les traces de tes pas  
J' voudrais te dire que j'ai jamais_

Les élèves sont partis se coucher et nous sommes tous dans le bureau d'albus qui attend visiblement de savoir ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Ma voix est rauque quand je parle.

« après la grande bataille, j'étais perdu. J'avais besoin de savoir qui j'étais et ou j'en étais. Alors je suis parti. J'ai beaucoup voyagé, j'ai fais le tour du monde, j'ai commencé a jouer de la musique et puis j'ai monté ma maison de disque et sorti mon premier album. Ca parlait de la dernière bataille et ça a cartonné. J'ai été entraîné dans l'engrenage de la musique et j'adorais ça et puis j'ai décidé de revenir alors me voilà. »

tous hochèrent la tête de compréhension et je leur était reconnaissant de ne pas avoir continué l'interrogatoire. Je voulais le voir maintenant. D'un sourire d'excuse, je m'éclipsais du bureau directorial et je courrai en direction des cachots. Devant sa porte, j'hésitai a frapper. Qu'allais je lui dire ? et lui ? rassemblant tout mon courage de Gryffondor je frappai assez fort a la porte et celle ci s'ouvrit. L'odeur de l'alcool me sautait au nez. Il était mort plein visiblement.

« monsieur Potter ! quel honneur de vous revoir. Vous n'aviez pas assez de célébrité chez les moldus et vous revenez au pays ? ou bien était ce mon absence au banquet donné a votre honneur qui vous insupportais et vous êtes venu me relancer jusque chez moi ? »

je grinçai des dents mais je ne lâcherai pas la prise avant qu'il n'ait entendu ce que j'ai a lui dire. J'attendait donc patiemment qu'il ait terminé son petit discours.

« dites moi professeur, pourquoi pensez vous que j'ai tué Voldemort ? »

je le vois sursauter a la mention du nom maudit. Il ne me répond pas.

« si je l'ai tué, c'est pour une seule et unique raison. C'était pour toi Severus ! c'est parce que depuis ma 5ème année, j'étais complètement tombé fou amoureux de mon exécrable professeur de potion. Si je suis parti c'est pour toi et a cause de toi. Je ne pouvais plus supporter la haine et le mépris que je voyais dans tes yeux. Ca me détruisait plus certainement que voldemort n'y serais jamais arrivé. Et si je suis revenu aujourd'hui c'était juste pour te le dire et te dire que malgré ton passé, malgré tout ce que tu as fait, je t'aime encore et toujours. Maintenant je peux repartir en me disant que je n'ai plus rien a faire ici ! adieu… Severus ! »

_Où que je sois, jusqu'où j'irai  
Y'a les traces de tes pas  
J' voudrais te dire que j'ai jamais_

sans lui donner le temps de répondre, je fais demi tour et avance a la porte. Un bras s'enroule autour de ma taille fine et me colle contre un torse musclé et puissant. Un nez se plonge dans mes cheveux. J'avais oublié qu'il était si grand.

« Harry… »

la façon dont mon prénom roule sur sa langue me fait frissonner et je gémis doucement. ma nuque se ploie et une bouche vorace se pose sur ma peau m'enflammant. J'ai envie et besoin de plus. Je me retourna et plonge mes yeux émeraude dans ses onyx brillantes de tendresse. Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et pose mes lèvres sur les sienne entourant son cou de mes bras. Je l'aime tellement que ça fait mal. Il s'accroche vivement a ma taille et rapproche nos deux corps ondulant des hanches contre les miennes, il réveille mon sexe qui n'attendait plus que lui. J'entour ses hanche avec mes jambes et a l'aveuglette il se dirige vers sa chambre. Il me repousse violemment sur son lit et se jette sur moi comme un lion sur sa proie et quand sa bouche attaque ma peau, je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir. Je savais que sous ses airs strictes et austère il se cachait une volcan prêt a exploser a la demande.

Mes doigts s'attaquent au bouton de sa chemise un peu maladroitement. Après tout, je suis encore vierge. Je le suis resté pour lui. Et je l'aurais attendu peu importe le temps. Sans que ne sache vraiment comment, ma chemise vient de tomber au sol. Il est doué mon sevy ! la sienne aussi vient de tomber et il s'attaque a mon pantalon tout en mordillant mes tétons. Je rejette ma tête en arrière et laisse le plaisir me consumer. Mon pantalon me comprime et je suis bien content de le voir tomber vite suivit par mon caleçon. Je le vois jeter un coup d'œil appréciateur a mon corps et je rougis. Mes doigts vont se loger sur sa ceinture et la défont. Puis les boutons et enfin ses longues jambes blanche comme l'albâtre et puissante se dévoilent a mes yeux. Pourquoi cache t il un corps aussi sublime sous des vêtements aussi horrible ? d'un autre coté, je suis plutôt content d'être le seul a en profiter en cet instant. Quand son caleçon tombe, je retiens un sursaut de panique. Mais c'est énorme ! il a du voir mon air terrifié. Il cesse tout mouvement et je grogne.

« c'est ta première fois » me demande t il très doucement.

incapable de parler, j'hoche affirmativement la tête un peu gêné.

« tu vas adorer alors ! »

je me détend et l'attire a moi cherchant ses lèvres. Nos deux érections s'entre choquent et nous gémissons de concert. Sa bouche descend le long de mon cou, sur ma poitrine et encore plus bas. Je retiens mon souffle et le relâche brusquement quand il souffle sur mon sexe fièrement dressé et n'appelant qu'aux caresses. Mes hanches avancent seules versa cette bouche tentatrice promettant monts et merveilles. Une langue taquine vit cajoler le bout de mon gland pourpre et un cri m'échappe quand une bouche humide et chaude m'entoure. Je sais que je murmures des phrases incohérentes, souvent sifflées qui le rendent complètement fou. J'ai l'impression de prendre un portoloin et de me retrouver en plein milieu de la galaxie ou j'assiste a la naissance de nouvelles étoiles. Je sais que je hurle tandis que je me libère dans sa bouche. Je retombe sur le matelas le souffle court et haletant. Comme dans mes rêves et encore mieux.

Je l'entend marmonner une formule et une fiole remplie de liquide poisseux apparaît dans sa main. Il s'en oint copieusement les doigts et écarte mes cuisse en douceur. Je lâche tout l'air que je ne pensais pas avoir gardé aussi longtemps. Je sens quelque chose s'insérer en moi et je retient un hoquet de surprise. C'est froid mais pas désagréable. Une deuxième doigt vient rejoindre le premier et je le sens faire des mouvements de ciseau pour m'étirer un peu. Je le regarde et sourit en voyant son air concentré et fasciné. Cet air qu'il n'a que quand il fait des potions particulièrement précieuse. Une pointe de fierté s'immisce en moi. Je suis sa plus précieuse découverte.

Mon corps s'arque tandis qu'il touche un point particulièrement sensible. Je gémis encore et je me ressent durcir encore une fois. Les doigts me quittent et je le fusille du regard. Il me répond par un petit rire amusé. Il adore me faire attendre visiblement. Il noue mes jambes a son torse et se positionne a l'entrée de mon intimité. Il me fixe dans les yeux attendant la moindre réaction négative je lui souris l'encourageant a me prendre complètement. Il s'enfonce doucement et mes yeux se ferme alors que mon souffle se coupe. Une larme roule vicieusement sur ma joue. Il m'embrasse doucement presque amoureusement et reprend mon sexe dans sa main en le cajolant doucement. il s'enfonce un peu plus en me masturbant et une fois qu'il est entièrement en moi il ne bouge plus et attend un signe de ma part. je bouge les hanche et il m'embrasse encore une fois. Il sort presque complètement de moi et revient avec plus de force frappant ma prostate et me faisant gémir. Il recommence son manège de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, frappant différents points sensible qui me font hurler de plaisir. Je cri son nom et il crie le mien. Je ne reste pas passif, j'avance mes hanches pour rencontrer les siennes. Je me tortille je siffle, je crois que ça le rend fou.

D'un geste parfaitement maîtrisé il me retourne sans sortir de moi et je me retrouve a 4 pattes sur mes genoux. Sa main agrippe ma verge et il rythme la cadence sur ceux de ses coups de buttoirs. Mes mains se crispent sur les draps alors que ma tête tombe sur l'oreiller. Mes cris sont étouffés par la mousse du coussin. Je le sens se raidir et quelque chose de brûlant se déverse en moi tandis que je me répand dans sa main. Je retombe sur le lit et il tombe sur moi toujours en moi. Il sort et je l'entend marmonner un vague sort de nettoyage avant de tomber a bout de souffle a mes cotés. Je me glisse dans ses bras et souris en les sentant s'enrouler a ma taille.

_J'ai jamais, jamais, jamais vu plus loin que toi  
J'ai jamais, jamais, jamais vu plus loin que toi  
J'ai jamais, jamais, jamais vu plus loin que toi  
J'ai jamais, jamais, jamais vu plus loin que toi_

J'entend un grognement et je me réveille les souvenirs de la nuit passée me reviennent comme un boomerang et je souris tout en me calant plus confortablement contre l'homme de ma vie. Celui ci me sert comme un nounours et je ne peux m'empêcher de ronronner. J'ouvre doucement les yeux tombant sur deux obsidiennes confuses. C'est vrai que vu le taux d'alcoolémie qu'il avait dans le sang il avait bien le droit de se retrouver un peu perdu devant la visage de son ancienne Némésis. Je dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres entrouverte et sourit en le sentant répondre doucement.

« bonjour toi ! bien dormi ? » je lui demande ingénument.

Il me regarde incertain de la conduite a tenir et finalement envoie ses doutes se faire foutre. Il me fait un sourire lumineux et m'embrasse le bout du nez.

« très bien oui. Et toi ? » me demand t il malicieusement avec une lumière gourmande dans le regard.

« a merveille ! je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi de ma vie. »

il hoche la tête ravi et me serre un peu plus dans ses bras. Nous voyonsAlbus débarquer dans la chambre, s'arrêter en face du lit, rougir, sourire et finalement déclarer que Severus peut bien avoir une journée de congé. je vais avoir l'homme de ma vie une journée rien qu'a moi. Avec un sourire pervers je me laisse glisser le long de son corps sous la couverture et bientôt seuls ses gémissements emplissent la pièce. La reste peut attendre. Ces moments, je ne les échangerais pour rien au monde. Maintenant je suis vraiment heureux !

* * *

kikou tout le monde. voilà un piti OS tout meugnon en cadeau comme c'est bientot Noel! j'adore écrire les songs fics donc si vous avez une chanson préférée avec un couple préféré, je me ferais un plaisir de vous dédicacer un OS. bonne nouvelle, pour les lecteurs de Lady Voldemort, la suite arrivera demain. plus qu'un dodo les petits loups ca va aller! bon laissez moi des REVIEWS que je vois si le couple ryry/sevy est toujours apprécié ou bien si il faut que je me lance dans d'autres couples! bizzzzz a tous! 


End file.
